Doing the splits and other discomforts
by Paragua
Summary: Sirius is VERY good in convincing people. And to cinvince Snape is not an easy job! But let yourself be convinced now: This is short, funny and erotic, not to say: It's fastfood-pornography! SB/SS


**Doing the splits and other discomforts**

_I hope this is understandable. English is not my native language, so please correct me, if you find any mistakes, I will change that immediately! Sooo, thankx for choosing to fly with Polkadot-Airlines! Means, for reading this FF ;) Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Ouch! Damn, Black!"

"Just fucking shut up, Snape!"

"...."

"...."

"Black! Have you gone completely crazy now?"

"I said bloody shut up!"

"You're hurting me!"

"That's my intention!"

"It's enough now, I warn you!"

"What do you wanne do, tickle me?"

"Jinx you, what about that?!"

"You mean, with this wand here?"

"Give that back to me, instantly!"

"Do I look that stupid?"

"...."

"Ha!"

"Ouch! Let go of me! Let me down!"

"Blood fits your face, you know?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What, no fantasy, Snape?"

"Not if it's about you!"

"What a pity..."

"...."

"...."

"Ouch! Damn stop that you, you're hurting me!"

"I'm soooo sorry for you...!"

"...."

"...."

"Hey, what is this supposed do be?"

"What does it look like?"

"I... urgh!"

"Exactly, 'urgh'!"

"Stop loughing you son of a bitch! And let me go, and take away your dirty paws there - ah! No! Not there, ahh...!"

"Hmm..."

"Not... Let... me!"

"Yummie...!"

"Black! Are you totally off your head?! Ouch! You - ouch! Stop that!"

"Too good..."

"Let go off me!"

"...."

"Finally!"

"Hm!"

"Ah - what - where...?!"

"Don't ask, youz gonna like it."

"I don't really believe so! Release me now!"

"When are you finally planning on shutting up you're annoying chops, you're making me sick!"

"When you - ahhhh... Black... nghhh..."

"You see? You like it!"

"Ahhh... ah..."

"Ohh... What's this...?"

"Hands off!!!"

"What, here...?"

"Ah! Nhhhg..."

"'Oh yeah, Sirius, aaah, so good, do me, ah! Please, deeper, Sirius!!'"

"Shut! up! Black! Hands off!"

"...."

"Merlin! No, you - auu..."

"Moan for me, maybe I do you a little favour later...!"

"Ah! Take off your fingers there!!"

"You mean, out? Why, you seem to like it...?"

"You gone ma - Au!"

"Ouch, you beast!"

"Ah! What was this ne for?!"

"For the scratching!"

"Than take off your fingers there!!"

"Oh, you think it's FINGERS already?"

"Black!"

"You want it - you get it!"

"Aaaaaaaah!!!"

"...."

"Ah... ah... ah!"

"...."

"Ah... ah..."

"Hmmm... Well... This is how I like you."

"Black! I can't do any more than the splits!"

"You sure?!

"Au~!"

"Hm... You're right."

"Ah... ah..."

"Wow, Did you ever watch yourself in a mirror...? You know, from the bottom and stuff?"

"No!"

"You shpuld! It's fascinating...!"

"Not your other hand, too... No, I can't..."

"You can't stand it anymore, I know, only a little bit now..."

"Ah... ah...!"

"... Fascinating..."

"Black~"

"...."

"Aah! Thank Merlin! YOu've become sane again!"

"Ha..."

"Oi! ... Not!"

"...."

"You're heavy!"

"That makes it only better, believe me."

"What are you up t...?"

"..."

"Black!"

"...."

"Oooooooooooouch!!"

"Merlin!!"

"Auauauauauauauau, off me!"

"Never!"

"Ahhh..."

"...."

"...."

"So... good~!"

"Au - stop!"

"Too fast?"

"Too deep! Idiot!"

"You mean, like this?"

"Au!"

"Or this...?"

"... Aaaaaaahhhh..."

"Oh confess now that you like it deep, the deeper, the better, eh!"

"Shut up!"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"'Deeper, Sirius, harder, please, faster, harder! Ah, Sirius, oh yes, there, please, harder, aaaaaahhh!!!'"

"Shup the fuck up, Black!"

"But it's not funny like this!"

"You - ah - seem to be - uh - enjoying yourself quite much! Ah!"

"Just looks like it."

"You can't tell me - ah - that you don't like it!"

"Ok, let's say - ah... - it's gradable."

"Ah... That's not my problem then!"

"You could do something against it!"

"Like what?"

"'Ahhhhh, Sirius, please, Sirius, more! please more, harder! Do me, please! Fuck me hard, harder! Give it to me hard, you're so good! Harder, Sirius, please, harder!"

"You're so insane!"

"...."

"Ahh... ah... ah!! Ah!"

"Now what?"

"Ah... ah! Hnnng!"

"Yes?"

"Aaaaah! Ah!"

"...."

"Ahh... Never!"

"...."

"Ah - ah - ah - ah!"

"Yes~?"

"Please! Please harder!"

"Nice, go on!"

"And... Faster, please!"

"...."

"Please!!"

"...."

"Merlin, Black!"

"Come on, Snape!"

"...."

"Say it!"

"Please harder, Sirius! Give - never!"

"Say it!

"...."

"Say it!"

"Give it to me harder, please!"

"...."

"Sirius!"

"Well done, Snapie!"

"Ah! Ah - ah - ah - ah!"

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?"

"Ah, ah, ah - ah!"

"...."

"Ouch!"

"What?!"

"What did I - ah - tell you about - ah! - the splits!?"

"... Dunno!"

"Ouch!!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Wanker!"

"Wanker yourself!"

"Oh, look who's talking!"

"Ich can stop it..."

"No!"

"Fine then..."

"Ah! Ah... ah..."

"...."

"I... can't... ah!"

"Hamm!"

"Black!"

"...."

"I'm not a - ah - fucking piece of raw meat!!"

"Yummie..."

"Ca... can't..."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Ah... ah...!

"...."

"...."

"Uhm... Uh, Urhg! Aaaaaaaaah!"

"...."

"huh... huh..."

"Yearh..."

"Don't be so childish, that's part of it!"

"But not... there..."

"Where? Here?"

"Hands off!"

"Out, you mean?"

"Black!

"Hmmm..."

"Black! Du always needy bastard of a mutt!"

"Yeah, right, Snape, You so turn me on, go on, please...!"

"Don't you mock me!"

"Who? Me?"

"Ahhh..."

"Wow, you're full of surprises!"

"You can't keep up with that, can you?"

"I beg to differ, you wanna feel?!"

"You bloody, needy mutt!"

"You shuld try to agree with your groin!"

"How am I supposed to do that with you - ah, with your fingers - ah! Ah... ah..."

"...."

"Black~"﻿


End file.
